The Lost Child
by strean13
Summary: A closeted teen daughter of a New York mayoral candidate is accidently outed by her bodyguard and is renounced by her parents.


Summary: A closeted teen daughter of a New York mayoral candidate is accidently outed by her bodyguard, she is renounced by her parents and put into foster care in the state she was born in, Washington.

Characters owned by CBS: John Reese, Harold Finch, Root, Shaw, Bear

Original characters: Kara Marks, James Marks, Madison Marks, E.J. Williams, Stephanie Woods, Paul Woods, Riley, Garrett, Jackson, Steven, Matthew

Ch. 1 The New Bodyguard

"Wake up and get downstairs right **now."** Is what Kara wakes up to every morning by her Mother as she is handing to her Father's office to work. Although since it had a bit more force behind it than usual, meaning her Mother probably was not is a good mood. Kara stretches and clambers out of her bed, groaning after standing up she throws a glance back to her queen size bed covered with two thick comforters, before getting dressed in her normal everyday clothes.

Brushing back her jet black hair into a low ponytail while she looks over her appearance, from bright green eyes, to dark brown leather jacket from the men's section of the store hanging loosely on her lean frame, to her dark blue jeans that were tight but didn't hinder movement. Also noticing her mismatched socks, she held back a grin, knowing her Mother would react like the world was ending. Nodding she slips her smartphone into her jeans pocket, quickly followed by a a wallet into the left jacket pocket and an old model flip phone into the right, after sending a text to her girlfriend, E.J..

Kara leaves her room to head toward the kitchen, as she walks down the long hall to go downstairs she observes her everyday surroundings. The dark wood flooring and the equally dark wood paneled walls, and the expensive painting adorning the walls. When she starts down the staircase, gripping the banister, and focusing where her socked feet are stepping so she does not slip and fall down them. After descending she headed through the living room that was full of matching furniture that had been there for years but still looked brand new.

After passing through the living room Kara reaches the kitchen that had only name brand appliances. As she goes to open the fridge the phone in her right pocket starts to vibrate. Glancing around the kitchen to make sure that she is alone before reaching for the phone to reply.

Morning babe, we should meet up today -E.J.

How about we go to the bistro on 22nd and Madison -Kara

At 7:30 -E.J.

See you then -Kara

Later babe -E.J.

Slipping the phone back into her right pocket while grabbing the milk from the fridge and Frosted Flakes from the closest cupboard. And from the closest drawers she grabbed a bowl and spoon. When Kara closed the drawer she noticed a note on the fridge.

Kara,

Meet me in my office at 9 o'clock sharp.

-Father

Rolling her eyes she made and ate her breakfast as quick as she could. On the way to the front door she saw that the clock on the wall said it was 8:40. "Damn it." At the door she slid on and tied her red and black Converse, ran out of the apartment and ran down the 15 flights of stairs knowing it would be faster than taking the elevator. As she reached the ground floor and started to run toward the main door the doorman smiled at her and chuckled to himself.

At the sidewalk her driver was holding the door of a black Lincoln Towncar open for her as she partially dove inside. The digital clock near the partition said 8:50. As the driver started the car and drove to her father's office building, expertly navigating the New York streets, she sat in the back with her bouncing her leg impatiently. When they pulled up Kara grinned at and hurriedly thank her driver as she opened the door and sprinted toward the main doors at exactly 9 o'clock.

Entering the building and turning toward and running to and up the stairs. Kara paused at the door of her father's office to catch her breath, before opening the door and walking in.

"You're late." Kara's father said with a unsurprised tone and and a well practiced disappointed look.

Kara, who was still breathing heavily from her sprint up the stairs, straightened her back and squared her shoulders before replying, "I'm sorry father."

"No matter, this man is to be your new bodyguard."

"New?"

"Yes, new."

"What happened to, Parker?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh."

Kara turned as said man extended his hand to her, "Hello, my name is John Adler."

She looks him over, not shaking his hand that was still hanging in between them. His tailored suit and white shirt were fresh and his shoes shined, but were slightly scuffed. she Examined his face noting his short black hair with graying sideburns. He had wise looking eyes and a set jaw covered with stubble. His stance, feet shoulder width apart. After looking him over she shook his- John's hand.

"Kara Marks, but i guess you already know that," she replied with a smirk, which earned her a glare from her father and a small smirk in return from John.


End file.
